A Dark Hero
by Darksteele0224
Summary: James and his friends must save Light Mobius from the corruption of Dark Mobius. But James must also keep his corrupted self, Dark Steele, hidden from his friends or Dark will destroy them. Sonic the hedgehog based off characters. Metroid Prime Trilogy based story line.
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

Hey, what's up everybody. Darksteele0224 here. This is my first fanfiction ever. So no negative reviews or comments please. And well, uh, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog game and comic series or Metroid® Prime Trilogy things. I own most of the characters. The idea of talking animals and the planet Mobius belong to SEGA. The idea of two worlds in one world, types of energy, and beams I got from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and belongs to Retro Studios (Sorry for the spoiler). The first two chapters of the fanfiction is from James/Dark Steele's POV.

A Dark Hero

Note: In this fanfic there are two dimensions of Mobius. Light Mobius and Dark Mobius. The two worlds had been in war for thousands of years.

Chapter 1

Beginnings

I walk through the forest alone, hungry, and homeless. My name is James Steele the Hedgehog. My parents were found out to have been murdered by an group of Dark Space Pirates three days ago. After I found out I ran away and into the forest and haven't come out since. I sat down under a tree and stared at the black tree tops. I start thinking of my parents and the unknown Dark Mobian who killed them. I felt terrified, sad, and most of all, anger. All of a sudden I hear some wolves howling and I get scared. I hide behind a boulder hoping the wolves won't find me. I hear their footsteps and growling getting closer and louder. My heart is pounding now, I have nothing to defend myself with, and I have nowhere to run. I look around the boulder to see where the wolves were. That was really stupid of me to do. The wolves saw me and started to run towards me. I panic and start running as fast as I could, knowing it was useless because the wolves were by far faster than me. I gasp as I see a rock wall ahead with no other direction to go.

"No!" I yelled. I stopped and turned around and see the wolves walking slowly towards me showing their sharp fangs. I start whimpering and close my eyes. One of the wolves' charges at me and jumps towards me to pounce. All of a sudden a white laser/beam hits the wolf away from me. I look around in shock to see who it was then I look up and see three Mobians jump down from the top of the rock wall and land in front of me. One of them was a female purple cat, another was a male red hedgehog, and the last one was a male black echidna.

"You alright kid?" said the echidna. I respond with a nod.

"Sky, bring this kid back to the city." The hedgehog told the cat.

"Yes sir" The cat grabbed me and lifted me onto her back. "Hold on tight kiddo." She started jumping up the rock wall with incredible speed. When we reach the top she ran a few yards away from the cliff and then let me off her back and we start walking.

"What about the other two?" I asked.

"They'll be fine. They're Light Warriors. As am I." said the cat, "My name is Sky the cat. What's your name young one?"

"My name is James Steele the Hedgehog. I'm five years old." I said.

"Really? My daughter is five years also." Sky said, "Who are your parents and why aren't they with you?"

I look down at the ground, "...My parents were killed by some Dark Space Pirates." I started to cry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry James" Sky says as she hugs me, "I didn't know."

"It's ok. I knew I would have to tell someone at some point" I said, "Only problem is that I don't have a family or a home to stay."

"Well why don't you just stay with me and my family. How does that sound?" Sky asked me.

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you Sky." I said and then I hugged her. All of a sudden there was a loud explosion behind us.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That was probably Commander Shinjo using his signature finishing attack, Phazon Blast. Extremely dangerous it is." Sky said, "Come on. Let's get home. You need to meet everyone." Sky then picks me up and puts me on her back again. "Hold on tight this time, because I'm not running this time. We're teleporting." She said.

"Wait what?" I said. Almost instantly Sky started glowing a golden white color. Then instantly we appeared outside of a small house with two floors.

"This is my house James." Sky said as she let me down. "Come in. I'd like to introduce you to everyone… Even though it's only two others." We walked inside and Sky turned on the lights. When I walked into the room I could see that the house was a mess, but I couldn't see anyone else in the house though. "Are you kidding me. STORM!" Sky yelled sounding mad.

_Bang_. "OW! My head." I heard a male voice yell. "Coming!" A male cat with electric-blue fur came running upstairs from the basement with his hand on his head, "Oh. Hi Sky. Hehe, sorry about the mess." He smiled and saw that Sky's face was not impressed. Then he saw me. "Who's this young lad?" He asked.

"Storm this is James. James this is my some-what lazy and geeky husband, Storm." Sky said as she introduced me.

"Nice to meet you sir." I said.

"The feeling's mutual. Why is he here though?" Storm asked.

"His parents were killed by some corrupted Space Pirates and he was on his own. So we are going to take him in as our own." Sky explained and then she looked around, "Where is Lightning?"

"She's upstairs with Flare and Shade." Storm replied.

"Well then, James why don't you go up and introduce yourself to them. Upstairs, and then go left, second room on the left side of the hall. I would suggest knocking first." Sky told me smiling.

"Ok." I replied and then I went upstairs and followed the directions Sky told me to go. I saw the bedroom door had a little sign with purple letters on it that said, "Lightning's room. Do NOT enter without permission". I could hear voices on the other side of the door, two girls' and a boy's. I swallowed the knot in my throat and was about to knock when a few thoughts appeared in my head. 'What if they don't like me? What if I make a fool of myself?' Then I shook the thoughts out of my head and built up my courage and knocked on the door. The voices silenced and the door opened. What I saw filled my stomach with butterflies; A purple cat who was about the same height as me. She had her hair put up in a four feather ponytails and was held by a dark blue hairband, she wore a gray-violet robe/jacket, brilliant rose shoes, white fluffy ankle and wrist cuffs, white tights, and an amber necklace. Her eyes were emerald green. Also she had a blue gem on her fore head.

"Um… Hello?" She said looking at me confused. I shook my head and I felt my cheeks burn red.

"Um.. Hi." I said and then thought 'Stupid James!' Then a black hedgehog with blue highlights on his quills which were pointing upward, and a lilac and royal purple hedgecat came to the door.

"And who is this punk?" The black hedgehog asked, he seemed to have an ego-centric look on his face, "Another good question is what are you doing here? And how did you get it?" He said as he cracked his knuckles. I start to back off a little scared.

Just then, Sky comes running up the stairs, "Hold it Shade. This is James, I found him in the forest and found out his parents were killed by some corrupted space pirates and he has nowhere to live. So, he is now part of this family."

"Hmph. Just trying to keep my friends safe." He said.

"Now then, Have we introduced anyone else yet?" Sky asked, "In that case, James meet my daughter Lightning"

The purple cat waved and smiled, "Nice to meet you James."

"Next is Flare, one of Lightning's friends."

The lilac hedgecat smiled and waved also, "Hi James. I'm sure we'll be great friends."

"And lastly, meet Shade."

The black hedgehog just grunted, "Make one wrong move and I'll make sure you'll regret ever knowing me."

"You hurt him Shade, and I'll make sure you regret ever meeting me" Sky said, "Now then James, follow me." Sky brought me to the room next to Lightning's room. It had a small bed next to a window, dark blue wallpaper, and a closet in the corner of the room. "Sorry. It was the guest bedroom. We'll go shopping tomorrow afternoon for stuff for you." Sky said.

"It's ok. I like it. As long as I have a bed and a roof above me, I love it." I said. I turned around and hugged her, "Thank you."

She hugged me back. "Welcome to the family."

And that's the end of Chapter 1! Thank you, I'll create and post the next chapter hopefully soon, I do have school work also. Thanks everybody. Darksteele0224 signing off.


	2. Chapter 2 Dark Nightmare

Hey what's up everyone and welcome back to A Dark Hero chapter 2. In the last chapter, James was found and takin in by Sky the Cat and her family. But that was all peaceful stuff. Now, let the _nightmare_ begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog game and comic series things. I don't own any of the Metroid® Prime Trilogy things, those are Retro Studios' and Nintendo's. I own most of the characters in this fanfiction. The idea of talking animals and the planet Mobius belong to SEGA. The idea of two worlds in one world, types of energy, and beams I got from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and belongs to Retro Studios (Sorry for the spoiler).

Chapter 2

Dark nightmare

"Lightning? Where are you?" I said looking for Lightning. We were playing hide and go seek. Shade and Flare already went home and we had dinner already. I walked up the stairs quietly and looked in Lightning's room, then my room, then the bathroom, but she wasn't in any of the rooms. "Hmm… Aha!" I said as I ran down stairs and walked slowly and quietly walked into the laundry room. I opened the dryer and found Lightning in it.

"Aw man. How did you know?" She asked as she got out.

"You dad told me you'd hide there a lot." I said.

"Lightning and James! Bed time!" Sky yelled.

"AW!" Me and Lightning whined, "Do we really have to?"

"Yes. You guys start school in a week. I want your minds to get used to going to bed earlier than usually. Besides, we have to go school shopping tomorrow for you two." Sky said.

"Ok fine mom." Lightning said, and then she went upstairs to her room, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Lightning." I said, "Goodnight Sky." And then I went up into my room for bed.

Dream/Nightmare

I was standing in a ruined city and saw fire burning all over the place. "What happened here?" Then I noticed my voice was deeper. I looked at myself in a puddle of water and saw that I was older and taller. I also saw that I was wearing some kind of gauntlet that was pulsing with dark blue energy. Then I heard an explosion. I started running and noticed that I was running extremely fast. "Whoa." I stopped and saw two figures fighting in midair. One was using fire based energy and the other was using dark based energy. One of the figures was a dark blue hedgehog with a dark blue aura and he had no pupils or irises in his eyes. The other figure was a pink cat who had a red robe and a fiery aura around her. The cat fired a huge beam of fire energy at the hedgehog who did nothing. I thought the hedgehog would have burnt to smithereens. The beam covered and consumed the hedgehog, but when the beam disappeared, the hedgehog was unscathed.

"You call that power?" The hedgehog said, "I'll show you power." Then he shot a beam of dark energy at the cat and she was covered by the beam and knocked out of the sky. The cat crashed into the ground and created a crater in the ground. She then changed color and a purple emerald fell out of the gauntlet she was wearing. When she finished changing I was horrified at who I saw. It was Lightning.

"Lightning!" I tried to pick her up but couldn't.

Then the hedgehog floated down in front of her. "You are week. I can't believe how much that faker liked you before I came into the picture."

Lightning got up a little, "P-please. L-let him go. I'm begging you."

The hedgehog smiled, "Never" and with that he shot her with a dark beam and made her slams into a building and it crumbled down.

"NO!" I screamed, "LIGHTNING!" I turned towards to the dark hedgehog and charged at him to attack him. But for some reason my fist went right through him.

"Fool" He turned towards me, "This isn't a reality. This is a nightmare. But it's my home. Do you know who I am?"

"I don't care!" I yelled at him.

"I'm _you_." He said laughing.

"What? No I wouldn't do any of that to Lightning!" I yelled back.

"I know that. But I'm your dark side. And also, you're in my home. So get out." He said and then he shot me with a beam with blue energy at me.

Back to reality

"AHHHH!" I screamed. I looked at myself and saw I was my five year old self again. "Just a nightmare… Or was it real?" I lay back down and go back to sleep. And without me knowing, a dark creature laughs in my soul.

Alright then. Who was that hedgehog really? Was he really James' dark side? What does Lightning have to do with this. Find out in the next chapter. If I get 10 read and reviews I'll post the next chapter. Thank you, Darksteele0224 signing off.


	3. Chapter 3 Dark Awakens

Hey what's up people. Darksteele0224 here with another chapter to A Dark Hero. Starting in this chapter and on the setting takes place ten years later when the characters are fifteen years old and are in high school, Mobius High. By the way, Dark Samus will make an appearance every now and then.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog game and comic series things. I don't own any of the Metroid® Prime Trilogy things, those are Retro Studios' and Nintendo's. I own most of the characters in this fanfiction. The idea of talking animals and the planet Mobius belong to SEGA. The idea of two worlds in one world, types of energy, and beams I got from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and belongs to Retro Studios (Sorry for the spoiler). I don't own Dark Samus, she belongs to Retro Studios.

Note: I forgot to mention this in the first two chapters, but NO, James is not part of Lightning's family, he's a friend only, he's just staying at her home until he can go live on his own. And remember, the rest of the story is from no ones' POV.

Chapter 3

Dark awakens

James, Lightning, Shade, and Flare were walking back to go to Lightning's house after school was over.

"I think I'll join the track and soccer team." James said. He had grown taller than both of the girls. Now he wears red and white sneakers with gold buckles and a pair of white gloves. Also he's extremely fast. He's currently trying to discover what he's supposed to study. He already tried phazon, plasma, nova, power, ice, and electricity. Tomorrow, he's going to try out dark, light, and annihilator energy. If he can't manage to find my skill, then he will be taken out of the school. Each time he came close to one of the power emeralds, they exploded and he was sent out of the classroom. So far he's broken at least ten emeralds.

"I'm thinking of joining the basketball and baseball team." Shade said. Shade has grown the tallest of us all. He now wears two pairs of rings around his wrists and he uses a pair of black, red, and white hover shoes. He also still wears his usual ego-centric attitude, but he's not as crabby around me anymore. He is currently studying phazon energy. "Studying phazon energy is great so far. The best part is that I'm the only one taking the course. I got my phazon emerald." He pulls out his red phazon emerald.

"I want to join the track and soccer team also." Lightning said. She has grown taller than Flare. She wears her gray-violet robe, brilliant rose shoes, white fluffy ankle and wrist cuffs, amber necklace and white tights. Her hair is put up in a four feather ponytail. She is currently studying pyrokinetic energy. "So far, I love studying pyrokinetic energy. My teacher thinks that I will be a successful plasma warrior when I join the light warriors. I've even got my plasma emerald." She pulls out her purple plasma emerald.

"I'm going to join the softball and volleyball team." Flare said. She has grown taller but is still the shortest of us all. She still wears her red scarf, a true-purple jacket with yellow trim, white tights, white shoes with yellow clips on the tops, and white wrist cuffs with flame designs. She is currently studying nova energy. "Nova energy is an amazing energy to study. It's extremely hard for most people to get, but I picked up on the subject easily. My teacher says he wants to do some afterschool lessons with me next week. I got my nova emerald today also." She pulls out her blue nova emerald.

"I've got to find my skill tomorrow, or I'm going to be kicked out the school." James said, "And if that happens, then I'll never be one of the light warriors. I need to…"

All of a sudden a strange unknown creature smashed down in front of the four friends. It looked like a dark creature with unknown armor and an arm cannon. It looked up and pointed it's arm cannon at Lightning and charged it.

"Hey! Stop pointing that at her!" James yelled.

The creature then shot the cannon towards Lightning. James jumps in front of the shot and is sent into a building as he got hit. "AHHHHHH!"

The creature waited to see if James would rise back up.

"James? Are you ok?" Lightning asked sounding worried.

"Nehehehehe Nahahahahahaha! Finally! I'm free!" said a dark and evil voice. When the smoke cleared, a hedgehog with dark blue quills was standing where James was before. He had no irises or pupils, just pure white eyes. He also had a dark blue aura around him.

The unknown creature then turns around and then flies off saying nothing.

"J-James?" Flare asked sounding scared.

"Not even close." The dark hedgehog said, "My name is Dark Steele. And I am your worst nightmare!" He shot a beam of dark energy towards Flare.

"No!" Shade yelled and blocked the attack with an energy shield using his phazon energy.

"Hmph." The dark hedgehog said as he sent three more beams at Shade.

Shade's eyes widen as the beams come towards him and Flare. "Crap." He pushes Flare away and is hit my all three beams and causes a huge explosion.

"SHADE!" Flare screamed.

Shade was lying on the ground unconscious but still alive.

"Flare. Take Shade to the hospital. I'll take care of Dark." Lightning said as she place her plasma emerald in the gauntlet on her right hand. Almost instantly she was covered in armor, then a rapier appeared in her right hand. "Release James now." And she charges at Dark.

"Typical." Dark said and then dodges the sword and then roundhouse kicks Lightning in the back. "You really think I will release him? NEVER!" He charges a small dark ball of energy and then throws it towards Lightning.

Lightning dodges it, "Ha! You missed."

"Did I really?" Dark said smiling.

"Huh?" Lightning said and looks behind her and sees the ball explode into a medium sized black hole and it starts sucking her in and pulls her armor off. "AH!" The black hole closes and Lightning collapses out of exhaustion.

"I win." Dark said as a dark sword appears in his right hand. He walks over to Lightning and raises his sword above his head, "Good bye." But just as he is about slice down a sharp pain in his head causes him to back away. "Argh! WHAT IS GOING ON!" He yelled as he held his head. Then he looks at his right arm and sees that his fur is turning from dark blue to cobalt blue. He then realizes what is happening. "NOOOOO!" Dark then falls to his knees screaming in pain. Once his quills turned back to normal, James collapsed exhausted. The last thing James saw before he lost conscious was Lightning running over to him screaming his name.

Ok people. That is chapter three. What is James going to do about Dark? Will anyone be safe around James? And who is the unknown creature? Find out more later. Thanks. 10 or more read and reviews and I'll post the next chapter. Peace everybody, Darksteele0224 signing off.


	4. Chapter 4 Dark Discoveries

Hey what's up everybody, Darksteele0224 here with chapter 4 of A Dark Hero. In this chapter, James' condition, aka Dark Steele, will be discovered and will be studied on. Also a few bad things will happen also. A few sad things. But enough talk and more reading. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog game and comic series things. I don't own any of the Metroid® Prime Trilogy things, those are Retro Studios' and Nintendo's. I own most of the characters in this fanfiction. The idea of talking animals and the planet Mobius belong to SEGA. The idea of two worlds in one world, types of energy, and beams I got from the Metroid Prime series and belongs to Retro Studios (Sorry for the spoiler). I don't own Dark Samus, she belongs to Retro Studios.

Chapter 4

Dark Discoveries

Three Months Later

James' POV

"Nnh... Ow my head…" I moaned as he regained conscious, "Uhg." I looked around and could see that he was in a hospital room, "What the!?"

"About time you woke up." I looked over to see Shade also in a hospital bed, "It seems that fighting Dark's control tires you out." He had bandages across his chest and in the middle they were bloody.

"Hey Shade. Sorry about Dark attacking you." I said, "Where are the girls?"

"Hmph. I personally don't want to talk about them." Shade said as he clenched his fist.

"Why? What happened." I asked.

"…If you really must know… The girls are dating." He said.

"W-wait a minute. The girls are dating other guys?" I said sounding a bit shocked.

"How many times do I need to say it?" Shade yelled, "Of course they're going to date other guys. Why would they date us? I just regained conscious last week. That's when they brought their boyfriends. You were still unconscious and I told them not to let you see them, or Dark might appear again. The doctors did a series of tests on you and discovered that Dark is not a different form of you, but a part of you. He appears when one of the following happens: whenever your anger, rage, or sadness rises to high; if your body absorbs too much dark energy; or if you are exposed to Dark Mobius' poisonous air for too long. Dark is capable of controlling and manipulating dark and phazon energy. The doctors also said that if you could manage to merge Dark into your soul and cause him to become part of you, you might gain a little more control over him. Oh and that creature who shot you has been seen before in the past. Her name is Dark Samus. She's extremely obsessed with phazon and the creatures called Metroids. She isn't a Dark Mobian even though her name is _Dark_ Samus. She's not even a Mobian. Her origin is unknown to everyone. Her armor is immune to Dark Mobius' poisonous air; she is capable of wielding dark, light, and phazon energy and attacks; and if she is denied phazon, she won't hesitate to destroy the person."

"...Ok" I said as I looked at my own clenched fist, "How long have I been out?"

"You've been out for three months." Shade replied.

"WHAT!? I'VE BEEN OUT FOR THREE MONTHS!?" I yelled.

"Ow! Yes three months." Shade said uncovering his ears, "Oh and Lightning and Flare left you a few things on your bedside table. And I got you some lunch."

I looked at his bedside table and saw a few get better cards and a tray with two chilidogs and a glass of cranberry juice. "Thanks Shade, but I'm not hungry right now." I got up and went over to the window, I could see that we were high above the city. I could also see the spot where Dark took over my body. The place where he attacked Shade. The place where he attacked _Lightning_. I started feeling extremely mad. 'Yes. Let your anger control you' I heard Dark say in my head. "No." I calmed down and then went back to my bed and grabbed my tray and started eating one of the chilidogs and drank half the cranberry juice. "Thanks Shade."

"No problem pal." Shade said, and for the first time, I saw him smile.

Next week

"Thank you nurse." I said to the nurse as me and Shade were released from the hospital, "Uhg. I thought we'd never get out of there."

"Same here. Well I got to go home." Shade said, "See you soon. Don't forget to keep your emotions under control. We don't want Dark to show up again."

"I know. See you soon." I said, and with that said, me and Shade departed going to our homes.

When I got to Lightning's house I saw a car that didn't belong to Lightning or her family parked in the drive way. Then I remembered that Lightning was dating another hedgehog. I felt a little saddened about that because I never told Lightning how I felt about her. I shook the thought out of my head and put a big smile on my face, walked over to the door, and knocked on the door. When it opened I saw Storm open the door. Just as I was about to say hi, he started yelling at me.

"YOU ARE NOT WELCOME INTO THIS HOUSE ANYMORE!" He yelled.

"W-what? B-but Storm, it's me. It's James. Your friend." I said a little shocked.

"You're a monster! That's what you are. A monster!" He yelled, "You put my daughter in danger three months ago! Now leave!" He slammed the door in my face as he finished.

I was in complete shock. I backed up from the door and looked at Lightning's window and could see her staring at me. 'She heard all that and didn't care one bit!'. Tears formed in my eyes as I turned around and walked away. I went to Flare's house and got the same response from her parents. I would only go one more place to live, the place where I came from. I was going to return to the forest. I got to the border where the forest and city cross, and I looked back at the house I wasn't welcome to anymore one more time, and then I walked back into the forest, alone with only Dark.

Aright now, that's chapter four of A Dark Hero. What now? James has just been rejected by his friends and is now returning to the forest. Why didn't his friends do anything about it? Find out how James will survive alone in the forest again in the next chapter. Thank you. Peace everybody! Darksteele0224 signing off.


	5. Chapter 5 Truth Revealed

Hey what's up everybody, Darksteele0224 here with chapter 5 of A Dark Hero. In this chapter, James will find out the real reason why Dark exists. So enjoy. Positive feedback or none at all.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog game and comic series things. I don't own any of the Metroid® Prime Trilogy things, those are Retro Studios' and Nintendo's. I own most of the characters in this fanfiction. The idea of talking animals and the planet Mobius belong to SEGA. The idea of two worlds in one world, types of energy, and beams I got from the Metroid Prime series and belongs to Retro Studios (Sorry for the spoiler). I don't own Dark Samus, she belongs to Retro Studios.

Chapter 5

The Truth Revealed

I walked through the dark forest feeling hungry, thirsty, tired, and betrayed.

"Why Lightning? Why?" I constantly repeated to myself. Lightning and her family have ditched me and kicked me out of their house. So now I have been living on my own in the forest for three days so far. I sat down under a tree and rested. My shadow moved and arose into a solidified form.

"I warned you." Dark said smiling evilly, "Love is for the weak. Friends always lead to betrayal."

"THIS IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!" I yelled at Dark, "Because of the moment you were born, you ruined my life! You attacked my friends, made them afraid of me, and made their parents afraid of me. YOU MADE EVERYONE AFRAID OF ME! Ever since you entered my life all you've done is terrorize my friends and family!"

"You haven't had a family ever since you were five years old!" Dark yelled back.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"You thought I was born on the day Dark Samus shot you with that dark energy? WRONG! I've been in you ever since _you_ were born. I was only sleeping because of the lack of dark energy in you. Until Dark Samus hit you with that dark beam, when it hit you and added some dark energy to your body, I managed to absorb enough to take control over your body while you were unconscious. When Dark Samus attacked you, I wasn't born, I was energized."

"N-no. NO! It's not true! You're lying!" I yelled.

"You want proof?" Dark asked, "Then let me take control and I will bring you to the proof."

"No!" I yelled, "You'll just try to go and kill others."

"Then I guess you don't want to see the truth behind your past." Dark said.

I paused and thought for a minute, "Fine, but if you go on a rampage, I will never let you out willingly again."

"Yeup" Dark replied and then jumped into my body and took control over my body. He looked around and started running north, further away from the city/forest border. After running for about three hours, he stopped.

"Why have we stopped?" I asked in Dark's head.

"We're here." He said, "I will now give control back now. But know this; this is the _only_ time I will give control up willingly. After this is over and you have your answers, I will return to my normal routine." Dark gives control back to me and returns into shadow form.

I looked at what was in front of me; a stone statue of a hedgehog with his quills pointing upward and seven emeralds surrounding him. Also there were two planets above the hedgehog; one was Light Mobius and the other was Dark Mobius. Under the statue was a message written in a language I couldn't understand.

"What is this supposed to be?" I asked.

"You should be more concerned with _who_ it is and what it is." Dark said. He went up to the message and started reading it.

"This is the Great Mobian, Bolt the Hedgehog. He was the first Mobian on the planet of Mobius. He was also the first Mobian to have both a Dark and Light side; Bolt and Dark Bolt. He had an altered half, Dark Bolt, who wanted control over the mind and body of Bolt. So they had been fighting for years over control in Bolt's soul. But one day, Bolt crafted six emeralds with the powers of phazon, plasma, nova, power, ice, and electricity. When those six emeralds were crafted a seventh one formed along with them; the hyper emerald. These emeralds came to be known as the Great Power Emeralds. Bolt used these emeralds against Dark Bolt and managed to split Dark Bolt's soul from Bolt's soul. When they split souls, they both attained their own bodies. Bolt had his normal body and Dark Bolt had a dark blue colored version of Bolt's. Another thing that happened was, when Bolt used the Great Power Emeralds against Dark Bolt, he unknowingly created a dark version of them; the Great Dark Power Emeralds. These emeralds are dark energy powered versions of the Great Power Emeralds. Dark Bolt was the owner of these emeralds. For years Dark Bolt and Bolt fought to control Mobius, but one day a giant meteor crashed onto Mobius. This meteor had high phazon readings, but when it smashed into Mobius, it disappeared. But something else happened instead of the meteor creating a great explosion. When it crashed it created a trans-dimensional version of Mobius. In this version of Mobius, the air is intoxicating to all Mobians who weren't dark. Any Dark Mobians could travel through the air without being hurt. So this planet became Dark Mobius. But as it was trans-dimensional, portals also formed so anyone could travel into the other planet with the portals. Dark Bolt found Dark Mobius and became its ruler. Bolt became Light Mobius' ruler. The two worlds lived in peace for a while until Dark Bolt became corrupted by the power of the Great Dark Power Emeralds and wanted the Great Power Emeralds also. He attempted to steal them but was caught and killed. When the Dark Mobians found out of their king's death, they became enraged and started fighting with Light Mobius. Bolt saw this and feared the end of both Light and Dark Mobius. So he took both sets of great power emeralds and used all fourteen of them to send all Light Mobians into Light Mobius and all Dark Mobians into Dark Mobius and then he sealed all the portals shut. By doing this he died and the both sets of emeralds merged back into the Great Power Emeralds and then teleported into an unknown dimension. Bolt's portal seal is said to break if there was another Mobian who had a Dark side like Bolt. The only way for this to happen is if one of Bolt's descendants inherits Bolt's curse."

"That's all of that is written here." Dark said, "You do realize what this means right?"

I had realized what this meant. I was a descendant of Bolt, and I share his curse.

Alright now. That's chapter 5. I know it was short but the next chapter should be better than this one. Thank you, Darksteele0224 signing off. Peace everybody!


	6. Chapter 6 Destiny

Hey what's up everybody Darksteele0224 here with the next chapter to A Dark Hero. In this chapter, James and Dark are going to go and find out why James has Bolt's curse and not anyone else in the family. James and Dark are also about to find out what their true destinies are. Enjoy chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog game and comic series things. I don't own any of the Metroid® Prime Trilogy things, those are Retro Studios' and Nintendo's. I own most of the characters in this fanfiction. The idea of talking animals and the planet Mobius belong to SEGA. The idea of two worlds in one world, types of energy, and beams I got from the Metroid Prime series and belongs to Retro Studios (Sorry for the spoiler). I don't own Dark Samus, she belongs to Retro Studios.

Chapter 6

Destiny

"Are you sure there isn't anything else inscribed into the statue's entry, Dark? Anything on _us_?" James asked Dark as he examined the statue more.

"I've read it over and over James. There is nothing about us in this transcript." Dark said, "This statue was created over hundreds of years ago. That includes the entry inscribed in it."

James sighed and looked at the statue of his great ancestor. Then he noticed something about the pedestal the statue was on top of; it was off centered. "Hmm. I wonder." James said as he looked closer. He pushed it a little and it slid a little, "AHA!" James exclaimed, "Dark, come over here and help me push this off."

"Are you sure you want to do that? I can sense that there is a passage under there, but I sense dark energy in there also." Dark said as he got ready to push the statue off.

"Yeup." James said, "Ready? PUSH!" Both James and Dark pushed the statue off the pedestal, "Sorry grandfather." And the statue slid off and smashed once it hit the ground. Where the statue had been, was now a tunnel that lead down. "Down it is." James said and hopped into the chapel and walked down it. Dark returned into James' shadow and stayed quiet.

After walking down about five-thousand stairs, James finally made it to the bottom, "Whoa." The stairs had led to an underground building. It looked ancient, the walls had carvings from over a hundred years ago, there were huge statues that were somewhat wrecked, and many other ancient things, but what caught my attention the most was statue of Bolt.

"W-who's here? Who dares to enter my castle?" Said an old unknown voice.

"Uh." James said, "My name is James Steele the Hedgehog. I am a descendant of Bolt the Hedgehog."

"Pah! That's what they all say. How did you find this place?" The old voice replied.

"My companion led me here. He knew the way here." James replied.

"Impossible. Only three people know of the directions to here." The voice said then paused, "Unless." A hedgehog that looked to be in his nineties but still in shape, walked out from behind Bolt's statue. He had a silver beard and mustache, he still had firm muscles, and he wore a red cape. "Could it be true?" he said. He pointed his finger at my shadow (aka: Dark in shadow form) and shoots a small beam of light energy at it.

"AH!" Dark yelled and came out of shadow form solidified, "Uhh. Hehe… Hi." Dark says and attempts to dive back into my shadow but stays solid and he hits his head on the stone floor, "OW MY HEAD! What the heck? Why can't I enter shadow form?"

"I've temporarily disabled your dark powers Dark" The old hedgehog says, "As long as you are in here, your powers will remain off."

"Yah thanks there old ma- Hey! How did you know my name?" Dark asked, "I never said my name. Better yet, I never even _spoke_ a single word the whole time you spoke. So how did you even know _where_ I was?"

"There is much you and James don't know. There is much for you both to learn." The old hedgehog said, "First though, do you even know who _I_ am?"

James studied the hedgehog and then looked at Bolt's statue. Then James noticed something, the hedgehog was also wearing armor, and so was Bolt's statue, and the armors were exactly identical.

"I know who you are!" James shouted.

"Yeah, you're an old man who has annoyed me to my limits. GIVE ME MY POWERS BACK NOW!" Dark yelled out of anger.

The hedgehog snaps his fingers and Dark's mouth literally zips shut, "You were saying James?"

"Your name is Bolt the Hedgehog. You're my great grandfather." James said.

The hedgehog smiles and nods, "You have guessed correct."

Dark stops mumbling through his zipped mouth and just stares.

"But I thought you died. The stone carving said you died after separating the Light and Dark Mobians." James said, "And if your alive, doesn't that mean that Dark is technically alive also."

"The stone carving is only meant to deceive the average person. Clearly you're not the average person, or you wouldn't have found this place." Bolt said, "Also, the only people who _know_ of this place are people who have a dark side and light side. The only way someone else will come across the statue is if they're lost and just stumble across it."

"But you still didn't answer my question. How and why are you still alive?" James said. "And is Dark alive, also?"

"I faked my death. When I separated the Light and Dark Mobians, I teleported in a unique way and made it look like I faded away and died. Before I teleported, I also commanded the Great Power Emeralds to teleport to a special dimension that only could be accessed by the new guardian of Mobius." Bolt said, "That would be you James. But you cannot wield the emeralds until you have completed the training. And that is why I must still live."

"Oh boy. When do we start training?" James asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Bolt replied, "So go get lots of rest."

And that's it for this chapter. Thanks everybody. And because this is only my first story, I'm not going to ask for read and reviews from anyone. Thanks Darksteele0224 signing off for the da-

"Mhhhh!" Dark appears with his mouth still zipped shut.

Oh. Opps. Sorry Dark. **Clicks Dark's face and adds his mouth back**.

"Ugg. Thank you. Do you know how annoying it is to breathe through just my nose." Dark complains.

Now as I was saying, Darksteele0224 signing off. Next chapter will be about James' Training. Chapter 7: Training


	7. Chapter 7 Training

Hey what's up everybody! Sorry it has been so long since I have continued this fanfiction, I had school work to do. Darksteele0224 here with the last chapter of A Dark Hero… I'm just kidding. This is chapter 7 of A Dark Hero. In this chapter, James is going to start his training with Bolt. He will finally learn what his skill is and learn to control it. No more spoilers, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog game and comic series things. I don't own any of the Metroid® Prime Trilogy things, those are Retro Studios' and Nintendo's. I own most of the characters in this fanfiction: James, Lightning, Shade, Flare, Sky, Dark Steele, Bolt, etc. The idea of talking animals and the planet Mobius belong to SEGA. The idea of two worlds in one world, types of energy, and beams I got from the Metroid Prime series and belongs to Retro Studios (Sorry for the spoiler). I don't own Dark Samus, she belongs to Retro Studios.

Chapter 7

Training

**James POV**

**Dream**

I appear floating in a dark-blue place.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

Suddenly images appear randomly around me, but they weren't just any images, they were some of my memories. One was when Sky and her partners saved me from the wolves. I saw another memory of when Dark Samus shot a dark beam towards Lightning, and me jumping in front of the beam. The first time Dark appeared. Me and Dark finding Bolt. Then my worst memory appeared, I had been kicked out of Lightning's house and found out that Lightning was watching and didn't care. I felt a tear fall across my face, but then I clenched my fist and wiped the tear away. Then everything faded away.

**Five minutes later**

I sit in a meditation position with six basic power emeralds around me. I try concentrating on all six of the emeralds' energy signatures. They start floating a few inches off the ground. I struggle to keep focusing on the emeralds, but all of my nightmares and memories keep interrupting my concentration. "Nnh… AH!" I yell and my eyes flash open.

The emeralds fall back down on the ground with a clatter.

"Well done James" Bolt said, who was watching me from on the pedestal of the giant statue of himself.

"Well done? I failed again." I said panting, "My memories keep interrupting my concentration. How is this ok?"

"Because failure is what helped every famous person become successful." Bolt said, "Now try again. Remember, clear you mind, think of nothing except the energy flow."

I sighed and sat back down and concentrated on the energy of the emeralds. The emeralds started to float again, but this time they rose as high as my head, then they started spinning, and then they started moving in a circle around me. Bolt started smiling. I opened my eyes, but my eyes weren't their usual blue, now they were crimson red. The emeralds stop spinning around me, stopping in midair, and their energy begins to enter my body. My fur starts turning a golden yellow color, my back quills start pointing upward, and I started to feel the emeralds positive energy enter my body. When all the energy of each emerald finished entering my body, the emeralds became crystal clear and fell to the ground. Bolt smiled and clapped.

"Well done James. Well done indeed." He said.

"What's happen to me?" I asked him looking at myself.

"You absorbed all the positive energy of the emeralds and have entered super state." Bolt explained, "Super state, you become immune to all the basic energy attacks. The only way you can be hurt is by another super form or higher. Super forms were used by Light Mobians to fight the Dark Mobians back during the Great War. While in super form, your light based attacks are increased by fifty percent, and your damage to dark energy is reduced by twenty percent. Although super state is powerful, it is a form that can only be used in Light Mobius, due to there being so very little light energy in Dark Mobius, the light energy required to enter super state is impossible. Also, just as Light Mobians have a super state, so do Dark Mobians. Their super state isn't called super form though. Theirs is call dark super form. To sustain this form the Dark Mobians absorb all the negative energy in their emeralds. While Dark Mobians are in their dark super state, their dark based attacks are increased by fifty percent, and the damage taken by light energy is reduced by twenty percent. Just like our super state, Dark Mobians can't enter Light Mobius in their dark super state."

I took all that info into my memory as I turned back to my normal self and the power emeralds' energy restored into their proper encasements, then I realized something Bolt had said, "You said that only a super state or _higher_ could hurt me. Does that mean there is a state higher than super form?" I asked him.

"Only the chosen ones will be able to obtain that form." Bolt said, "The chosen ones are you and Dark."

"Awesome. So how do I get into this other form?" I asked sounding excited.

Bolt sighed, "I knew you would ask that question, but you can't obtain it with basic power emeralds. You need to…"

Suddenly there was an explosion that shook the entire chapel.

"What was that?!" I asked sounding startled.

"It sounded like it came from the surface." Bolt said, "Quickly, to the top of the tower."

"What tower?" I asked.

Then a door way appeared on one of the pillars.

'Of course he would have a secret door leading to a secret tower.' I said in my head.

We ran up the spiral stairs to the top of a tower. When we got to the top, I could see the entire forest and the city. Then I saw where the explosion happened, it had happened in the city. I could see space pirate frigates flying above the city raining gunfire down on the city, Space Pirates jumping off the ships attacking the citizens. I could also see the very few Light Warriors in their super forms and melee armor.

"Oh no." I said.

And that's the end of Chapter 7. Oh no! The space pirates are attacking the city. But, why? In the next chapter James is going to fight alongside of the Light Warriors and defend the city from the Pirate attack. Also, James is going to have his first real duel, but with who? Find out in the next chapter. Thanks everybody, Darksteele0224 signing off. PEACE EVERBODY!


	8. Chapter 8 Attack on the City

Hey what's up everybody! Darksteele0224 here with a new chapter to A Dark Hero. This is chapter 8. In this chapter the main focus is going to be on the pirate attack of the city. This chapter will be in no ones' POV and will go between more than one character's locations.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog game and comic series things. I don't own any of the Metroid® Prime Trilogy things; those are Retro Studios' and Nintendo's. I own most of the characters in this fanfiction: James, Lightning, Shade, Flare, Sky, Dark Steele, Bolt, etc. The idea of talking animals and the planet Mobius belong to SEGA. The idea of two worlds in one world, types of energy, and beams I got from the Metroid Prime series and belongs to Retro Studios (Sorry for the spoiler). I don't own Dark Samus, she belongs to Retro Studios.

Chapter 8

Attack on the City

**No Ones' POV**

Sky and nine other Light Warriors, were defending the city against the Space Pirates, but they were taking a great beating. The Space Pirates had the Light Warriors greatly outnumbered and they weren't holding back at all.

Sky was currently surrounded by five pirates. Two of them charged at her, but Sky jumped out of the way and the two pirates smashed into each other. The others start firing their arm cannons at Sky, but Sky throws shurikens at them and the shurikens explode on the pirates destroying them.

"Too easy." Sky says.

Just as she is about to turn around, an Elite Pirate lands behind her, grabs her, and then starts squeezing her.

"AH!" Sky screamed in pain.

The Elite Pirate started laughing as she continued to scream in pain. Suddenly a beam of nova energy hits the pirate's hand, causing the pirate to drop Sky. Sky was about to hit her head on the asphalt, but someone caught her at a quick speed. Sky opened her eyes and saw a hedgehog with dark blue armor carrying her and then stood her upright.

"Thank you, um. What is your name?" Sky asked.

The hedgehog looked down at the ground, then turned around, and ran to join the battle.

"Wait!" Sky said, but then the Elite Pirate stepped in front of her, "Alright then, you want to dance? Then let's dance."

Sky and the Elite Pirate charge at each other, and engage in battle.

**With Shade, Lightning, and Flare**

Shade, Lightning, and Flare were wearing their battle armor on, fighting several space pirates.

Shade was fighting off some Space Pirates equipped with phazon enhancement devices, with his phazon beams, "Gah! These pirates don't hold back anything." Shade said while blocking the phazon pirates' phazon beams.

Flare was fending off some nova pirates with her nova beam, "These pirates have enhanced their weaponry and armor for sure. My nova beam is just barely able to penetrate their phazite armor. AH!" She yelped as she dodges one of the pirates' gunfire.

Lightning had just incinerated a plasma trooper with her plasma sword, "That plasma trooper was difficult."

Suddenly an Advanced Pirate Commando equipped with a cloaking device grabs Lightning by her neck. Lightning drops her sword and starts choking as the pirate squeezes her neck more and more. Shade and Flare try to go help their friend, but are stopped by the pirates they were fighting. Lightning's vision started to go blurry and she started to lose conscious. All of a sudden, a beam of dark and light energy hits the Pirate and causes him to drop Lightning. Lightning started coughing while refilling her lungs with air. She looked towards the direction of the beams' shooter. She saw a hedgehog with dark blue armor with his open hand pointing in the direction of the Pirate Commando.

"Who are you?" Lightning asked the mysterious hedgehog.

The hedgehog looked at her and then looked up quickly, "Duck!" He yelled as he raised his hand at her head.

Lightning ducked just in time, because the Pirate Commando had swung his arm sword where Lightning's head was. The hedgehog shot a beam of ice energy, froze the pirate, then he shot a beam of plasma energy at the frozen pirate smashing it.

Lightning stared at the ice shards on the ground and then looked at the hedgehog in disbelief, "Who are you, and how did you use more than one type of energy?" She asked the hedgehog.

The hedgehog was about to respond, when all of a sudden a beam of pure phazon energy hit's him in the chest sending him through a building wall and causes the building to collapse on the hedgehog.

Dark Samus suddenly landed on the ground causing the ground to crack under her feat. She looked at the place where the hedgehog was crushed under the building's bricks. She started to turn around, when the bricks rubble started to rumble.

The hedgehog burst out of the rubble, but his armor was no longer dark blue, it was now yellow with a golden aura. Also, the hedgehog was now floating.

"That's the same armor that the Great Bolt the Hedgehog wore! He's back!" said one of the Light Knights.

All the citizens started cheering, but then Dark Samus suddenly created a shock wave of phazon energy, hitting everyone and pushing them to the ground.

Then the hedgehog spoke, "Dark Samus."

Hearing her name, Dark Samus turned to the hedgehog.

"I challenge you to a duel." The hedgehog said, "If I win, you and your pirates will leave this city and never return. If you win, I will hand over my armor and energy, and then I will leave and never return. Do we have a deal?"

Dark Samus kept starring at the hedgehog, and then she nodded in agreement.

"Good. The battle will be fought in the battle arena." The hedgehog said.

With that said, the two groups, Mobians and Space Pirates, went to the battle arena.

**Battle Arena**

The two groups were on separate sides of the arena. The Mobians sat on the right half, and the pirates sat on the left half. The Mobians were cheering for the hedgehog, and the space pirates were cheering for Dark Samus.

The southern gate opened and Dark Samus walked out, still wearing the same phazon suit she always wore, but with a little phazite plating. The pirates cheered loudly and started shooting their guns into the air.

Then the northern gate opened and the hedgehog walked out, but he his armor was dark blue again.

"What is he doing? He's dead without his super form." A few Mobians said.

The hedgehog and Dark Samus faced each other twenty yards away from each other.

An announcer started counting down, "Five, four, three, two, one. FIGHT!"

Dark Samus made the first move and shot a missile filled with phazon energy at the hedgehog. The hedgehog raised an orange energy shield of power energy and the missile exploded doing nothing to the shield. The hedgehog fires three beams of nova energy at Dark Samus. Dark Samus raised a barrier of phazon energy, but she timed it too late. The nova beams went through the phazite armor and hit her internal organs.

"AH!" Dark Samus grunted in pain.

"I know about phazite armor Dark Samus. I know what can and can't penetrate it." The hedgehog said through his armor.

All of a sudden, red phazon particles start forming around Dark Samus. Dark Samus starts laughing, "Nahahaha!"

Dark Samus started absorbing all the red phazon particles into her phazite armor making it turn red.

"Crap. Red phazite." The hedgehog said, "Can't penetrate through it, but I can still damage her where her body isn't covered by phazite armor."

The hedgehog fired three missiles with dark and light energy in them at Dark Samus. The missiles exploded on contact, but when the smoke cleared, Dark Samus hadn't moved even an inch.

"Nahahaha!" Dark Samus laughed.

She then fired three missiles filled with phazon energy at the hedgehog.

"Not good." The hedgehog said as the missiles collided with his armor.

The explosion was huge and created a huge crater in the ground. The Mobians gasped and were waiting to see if the hedgehog was still alive.

Dark Samus waited a few minutes and then turned around to the gate.

Suddenly a figure jumped from the smoke in front of the sun.

Dark Samus turned around just as the figure came down towards her and it smashed its fist into her phazite armor, smashing it to pieces. Dark Samus was smashed into the ground upon impact and exploded into blue phazon particles. Every Mobian started cheering for the hedgehog, but then they stopped. All of the hedgehog's armor had shattered, except for his right hand gauntlet, when the phazon missiles had collided, so now the identity of him was now seen. It wasn't Bolt; it was James Steele the Hedgehog.

That's the end of Chapter 8 everybody! So, the hedgehog thought to have been Bolt was really James. How will the Mobians react to this? Is Dark Samus gone forever? Find out in the next chapter. Thank you everybody. PEACE EVERYBODY! Darksteele0224 signing off.


	9. Chapter 9 Welcome Back

Hey what's up everybody! Darksteele0224 here with another chapter to A Dark Hero. In this chapter, the Mobians are shocked to find out that the hedgehog that defended them and their city against the space pirate invasion and Dark Samus, wasn't Bolt, but it was James Steele the Hedgehog. Now read.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog game and comic series things. I don't own any of the Metroid® Prime Trilogy things; those are Retro Studios' and Nintendo's. I own most of the characters in this fanfiction: James, Lightning, Shade, Flare, Sky, Dark Steele, Bolt, etc. The idea of talking animals and the planet Mobius belong to SEGA. The idea of two worlds in one world, types of energy, and beams I got from the Metroid Prime series and belongs to Retro Studios (Sorry for the spoiler). I don't own Dark Samus, she belongs to Retro Studios.

**Chapter 9**

**Welcome back**

The Mobians walked through the northern gate of the battle arena. James was standing in the middle of the battle area staring back at the citizens. He waited a few minutes, then turned around to the southern gate and started to walk towards the exit.

"James! Wait!" Someone in the crowd yelled.

"Hmm?" James turned around to see the citizens moving out of the way of three others.

Shade, Flare, and Lightning were running towards James, but when they got over to him he turned around and continued to walk out the southern gate.

"James? Where are you going?" Flare asked reaching out and grabbing James' shoulder.

James turned around and glared at the three of them, "I'm going back home. Where I am welcomed and not rejected by the ones I thought were my friends."

James continued walking just to be stopped again but by Lightning standing in front of him.

"Move Lightning." James said.

"No." Lightning said not moving one bit.

James tried going around Lightning only for her to move in front of him again.

"Why do you think you aren't welcome here?" Lightning asked.

"You of all the people in this city should know the answer to that question." James responded.

He could sense his anger filling Dark with negative energy.

"That wasn't my fault. Father locked me in my room and sealed my windows shut." Lightning said, "I was sad because I was forbidden to speak to you, but mother has divorced him and he's gone now. I've been trying to find you ever since you left but I couldn't find you." Tears started forming in her eyes, "Please don't leave us again. We need you... I need you."

James just stared at her as she stood in his way back home crying. Then he heard more crying behind him, he turned around to see Flare crying in Shade's arms. Shade then nodded looking at James. Then James felt Lightning's arms wrap around him as she cried.

James stared down at Lightning crying on him and reluctantly hugged her back, "Ok. I'll stay, but if you do the same thing as last time, I won't return _ever_."

"Thank you James." Lightning said smiling with tears in her eyes still.

**3 hours later at Lightning's house**

James and Lightning are sitting on the couch. Lightning has her head on James' lap, while James runs his hand through her hair. Lightning purrs as James' hand runs through her hair.

"I missed you James." Lightning said, "Where were you though?"

"Visiting a family member. A very old family member." James replied.

"What about Dark?" Lightning asked, "Will he come out at any time?"

"Not unless I allow him to." James said looking at his shadow, "At least for now he won't be coming out."

"Hmm. Good." Lightning said and she started to fall asleep on James' lap.  
>James smiled as he watched her fall asleep on his lap purring, "I missed you too Lightning."<p>

"Bolt never finished talking to you about that form that only you and I could enter" Dark said in James' head, "Aren't you interested?"

"You're only interested because you want to use it to fight against my control to take over my body and destroy the world." James responded telepathically, "I'm not stupid Dark."

"I've been think, the ancient text on the statue, it mentioned two sets of seven emeralds." Dark said, "Suppose those emeralds are the key to entering the higher form of super state. Also the key of ultimate power. If we were to find those emeralds we would be invincible. No one would dare to fight against us. We could rule the entire world. Or better yet, the entire universe! Think about it James, us ruling the universe."

"That's the problem there. You would strike me down the moment we got hold of the emeralds and would take both sets to control the entire universe." James responded, "Like I said, I'm not stupid Dark."

"What if I told you that they _were_ the solution to separating you and me from each other's soul. Causing me to have my own body and you to have your body all to yourself without me inside you." Dark said

"Likely story, but I'm not falling for it." James said yawning, "I'm going to go to sleep now so goodnight."

James fell asleep on the couch with Lightning still in his lap, but in his head he was thinking about the last thing Dark had said, 'What if he wasn't lying? Could it be possible to separate our souls and rid me of Dark?'

Thanks everybody. That's chapter 9 of A Dark Hero. So, was Dark really lying, or was he telling the truth? Do the two sets of seven legendary emeralds really exist? James will find out next time he visits Bolt. Thanks everybody. Stay tuned for Chapter 10 of A Dark Hero. PEACEOUT EVERYBODY! Darksteele0224 signing off.


	10. Notification: Good and Bad News

Hey what's up everybody? Darksteele0224, here with some good news and some bad news. Bad news is that I'm not continuing **A Dark Hero**. Good news is I'm going to continue the Fanfiction in a sequel. The next one is **Shadow of Darkness**. I've already started writing it. Just to clarify, I will not be adding anyone's characters in the** Dark Hero** series. But, I have a Google+ Profile. If you want to have your custom character(s) to appear in one of my Fanfictions, send me a notification.  
>Example of the format I want the requests in: <p>

Google+ Profile link: Google+ Dark Samus (Dark Steele)

User name: (So I can tell people who owns the character)  
>Name: Character Name<br>Gender: Male or Female  
>Age: minimum 5 - maximum 18<br>Species (Sonic): hedgehog, cat, echidna, etc.  
>Role: Good, Evil, or Neutral.<br>Abilities: Energy attacks, beams, etc.

Weapons: Swords, guns, etc.  
>Emerald(s) (if your character has any): Has to be a custom emerald set. Maximum emeralds: 7<br>Forms (Sonic based character): Super, dark, hyper, etc. Custom are allowed. Maximum forms: 2

Picture: I would like a picture of your character(s) also.

Thanks for all the reviews people, but because this is my first fanfiction series. I'm not going to request them, but they are greatly appreciated. Thanks people. See you all in the next part.

**Shadow of Darkness  
><strong>**Part 2 of the Dark Hero series.**

Peace out people.


End file.
